The Council
The Council '''is a group of individuals put together by Jacob Tessier. These are the Gods of Aleppo, and of Heroes of the Wastes. They each have different abilities, and are immortal via their own aether plane of existence. On August 1, 2019, it was decided that Council Members may be revealed by all members of Heroes of the Wastes if they wish to do so via their own made reveals. Tessier remains the council keeper, and manages the folder they reside in. Members # '''Avon Hertz - Data # Bald KSI - Cancer # Benny '- Luck # '''Bob Ross '- Joy # '''Cinnamon Toast Crunch Square - Flavor # Diante - Snacks # Dutch Van Der Linde - Plans # Elon Musk - Innovation # Etika '- Joycons # '''Gary Johnson '- Diplomacy # '''Jebaily ''- ''Deception # Jeff Kaplan '- Wrestling # '''John Price '- Stealth # 'Joker '- Society # 'Jon Snow '- Snow # 'Joseph Stalin '- Comradery # 'Master Chief '- Combat # 'Matt Murdock '- Law # 'Michael '- Comedy # 'Monika '- Obssession # 'Keanu Reeves '- Action # 'Keemstar '- Drama # 'Obi-Wan Kenobi '- Highground # 'Phil Spencer '- Union # 'Preston Garvey '- Help # 'Putt-Putt '- War # 'Rebel Friend '- Friendship # 'Reggie '- Play # 'Ricardo Milos '- Beauty # 'Roger Clark '- Outlaws # 'Steve '- Creativity # 'Todd Howard '- Work # 'Tony Stark '- Honor # 'Woody '- Loyalty # 'xQc '- Juice # 'Yobama '- Peace The Fallen When Riley, the God of Evil, invaded the Council and wiped half of the members, they were trapped within the Soul Stone. In order to bring those members back, a soul had to be sacrificed. Carson, God of Wonder - gave his life to rescue his fellow members, bringing them back to the Council. Carson has been trapped inside the Soul Stone ever since. While it is possible for members to die in circumstances like Carson's, Carson has been the only instance thus far. # 'Carson '- Wonder Anti-Gods These Gods are Evil, and their sole goal is to defeat The Council in combat. So far, Riley is the only one in existence, the God of Evil. # 'Riley '- Evil Battle Simulations Via Avon's research, Data can be used to run simulations of the members of The Council in actual combat. The below is the results of each of those battles. The battles are done in teams of 2, with the last man or team standing claiming victory - in the style of a Hunger Games. Simulation 1 Simulation 1 took place on July 28th, 2019. Keemstar and Stalin were not included, and will be added to a future Simulation. The first two members of the Council to be eliminated in Simulation 1 will be replaced with Keemstar and Stalin. Day 1 The Council members stand upon podiums, prepared to battle. A Cornucopia with resources and weapons lies ahead of them, in the center of a field. A horn sounds, signaling for them to begin. * '''Cinnamon Square finds a bag of explosives. * Roger Clark, Yobama, Woody, Steve, Putt-Putt, Master Chief, Ricardo, Jeff Kaplan, and xQc decide to not loot the Cornucopia, and run off into the simulation arena. * Avon, Diante, Etika, and Obi-Wan Kenobi share everything they gathered before running off. * Todd Howard grabs a sword. * Keanu Reeves and Bald KSI fight over a bag. Bald KSI gives up and retreats, weakened by his Cancer. * Jebaily makes it seem like he left, but remains hidden in the Cornucopia to pick up what Resources are left. * Elon Musk turns his back for a moment to begin looting, but Rebel Friend stabs him with a combat knife. * Preston Garvey fired a warning shot from his Laser Musket. Bewildered by a futuristic weapon, Dutch Van Der Linde runs off. * Yobama falls into a pit and dies, failing to notice it because he had AirPods in his ears. * Dutch encounters Obi-Wan Kenobi, firing off both of his revolvers at the Jedi. Kenobi blocks the shots with his lightsaber before backing off further into the arena. * Woody '''teams up with '''Phil Spencer '''to go hunting for other members. * '''Ricardo, feeling that his beauty was useless in combat, begs for Steve '''to kill him. Steve is silent, and simply stares at Ricardo without responding. Although confused, Ricardo finds encouragement out of this and moves on. * '''Master Chief '''catches '''Jebaily '''sneaking out of the Cornucopia with a bag of loot. Chief chases Jebaily down, who manages to escape by using a decoy of himself to throw Chief off course. * '''Rebel Friend '''and '''Jeff Kaplan '''both receive food donations from their respective organizations - the Rebel Alliance and Blizzard Entertainment. * '''Todd Howard '''picks flowers because he assumes they can be used to craft other items. Of course, the simulation doesn't just work like a Bethesda game. * '''Preston Garvey '''patrols the arena, looking for other members to eliminate, but feels a bullet pierce him through the chest. Clutching his chest, Preston turns to see '''Roger Clark, holding a revolver in his hand. * Putt-Putt '''and '''Cinnamon Square team up, with Cinnamon Square riding along on Putt-Putt's dashboard while searching for other members. * xQc '''set up a camp for himself with the supplies he had gathered, but left it defenseless while off searching for more loot. Through the hours of leaving his camp be, '''Gary Johnson, Keanu Reeves, Avon, '''and '''Bald KSI '''all raid the camp of supplies, leaving it barren. Deaths: Yobama, Elon Musk, Preston Garvey Alive: Dutch, Roger Clark, Putt-Putt, Rebel Friend, Ricardo, Keanu Reeves, Steve, Bald KSI, Etika, Woody, xQc, Diante, Phil Spencer, Jeff Kaplan, Gary Johnson, Jebaily, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Chief, Avon, Todd Howard, Cinnamon Square Roger Clark leads in kills at 1. Night 1/Day 2 * '''Etika, xQc, Putt-Putt '''and '''Todd Howard '''decide to spend the night together. Once a fire is lit, they all sit inside Putt-Putt to play on Etika's Nintendo Switch. While Etika and Felix wanted to play Smash, Todd forces them to play Skyrim instead. * '''Obi-Wan '''has set up camp for the evening, and dozes off. '''Avon '''comes across Obi-Wan's camp and finds his pack of supplies. He tosses it into the campfire before making a quick escape. Unknown to him, '''Rebel Friend '''was watching the encounter from the bushes, but remained hidden. * '''Bald KSI '''set up camp for the night, needing to recover his strength. * '''Keanu Reeves '''made an improvised bow, pairing it with the explosive arrows he was able to obtain from the Cornucopia. Stalking through the night with an arrow drawn, he sees two figures sitting near a campfire with their backs turned. '''Jeff Kaplan '''was discussing with '''Master Chief about adding him as a new hero to Overwatch - when suddenly an explosion on Chief's right shakes them both. Jeff goes flying and falls on his back upon the grass, but Chief did not survive the explosion. With his armor charred and while he is dying, Jeff kneels beside him. Chief takes off his helmet, revealing yet another helmet underneath. He hands the helmet to Jeff before fading off into death. * Diante '''meets '''Cinnamon Square, who had fallen off Putt-Putt earlier. Diante sits down with him at a campfire, letting Cinnamon Square sit on his shoulder. "You an aight snack, my ni***." Diante says to him. * Woody '''watches '''Steve '''build a campfire, and then use Wool Blocks to construct a small tent. He puts down a bed as well. Steve notices Woody, motioning for him to come over. Steve builds a smaller tent for Woody out of Wool Blocks, along with a bed. Woody tips his hat and gives his thanks before heading to bed for the evening. '''Dutch '''was trekking through the forest, but crouched and remained hidden to observe the two's interaction before moving on. He had a plan, and killing them wasn't worth it just yet. * '''Gary Johnson '''wasn't prepared for the night, and wanders aimlessly through the arena. * '''Jebaily '''stays up all night, able to deceive even sleep itself. * '''Ricardo '''expertly cooks the food he has gathered for his dinner. He does a short workout before putting out his campfire. * '''Roger Clark '''is slumped under a tree for the evening. An Amazon Drone flies in and drops a bottle of clean water onto his lap. * Morning comes in the arena, for a new day of combat to occur! * '''Bald KSI '''awakes, newly restored for the day. He explores the arena on his own, hoping to make good ground before his Cancer forces him to stop. * '''Diante '''wakes up to find '''Cinnamon Square turned over upon his back. Diante holds the cereal God in the palms of his hands - while the flavorful square slowly passed away into death. Cinnamon Square didn't get his daily flavor intake, causing him to die. Putt-Putt, separated from the people he spent the night with, drove up and watched Cinnamon Square. Diante, feeling guilty, and begs for his former ally Putt-Putt to kill him. Putt-Putt refuses, instead lifting Diante to his feet - encouraging him to keep going. Diante gives Putt-Putt a few bags of Cheetos as thanks, before they both part ways. * Gary Johnson '''had spent the whole night wandering, and was deprived of sleep. He collapses beside a tree, passing out. * '''Phil Spencer '''receives fresh food from Microsoft via an airdrop. * '''Obi-Wan Kenobi '''and '''Keanu Reeves '''decide to team up for the day. The both separate to search for resources, which they agree would be shared between the two once they find each other again. * '''Avon '''asks Clifford to call in a random weapon from Ammu-Nation via a drone. Not knowing who Avon was, and not taking it seriously, Ammu-Nation sends him a hatchet. * '''Jebaily '''puts up a hologram of himself in a field picking flowers. He waits from a nearby tree, aiming a rifle down at the flower field for anyone to take the bait. * '''Rebel Friend '''and '''Jeff Kaplan '''get into a firefight with one another - Jeff Kaplan using an Assault Rifle from the now-dead Master Chief. The firefight ends in a stalemate, and they both escape. * '''Woody '''gets startled awake by Steve breaking apart the Wool Blocks around his tent with a Diamond Pickaxe. Thinking Steve was going to kill him with the Pickaxe, Woody runs off into the arena. * '''Ricardo '''goes picking fruit from an apple tree, using his upper body strength to scale it. He tosses some down for '''Roger Clark, who was passing by - flashing him a smile while he did so. Roger thanks him and keeps on with his trek. * Dutch had found him. Etika, '''God of Joycons. Etika was his biggest threat - the man who took on 2b2t without fear or a plan would be invincible against the God of Plans if he became strong enough. So Dutch fired his twin revolvers, and Etika fired back with his energy Joycons. They both emptied their magazines, before engaging in close combat - Dutch with a Bowie Knife, and Etika with a Joycon Sword. Dutch managed to parry Etika's sword after kicking him with his spurred boot. Dutch grabbed the sword out of Etika's hands before stabbing him in the stomach. Etika fell back, bleeding out on the ground. "Sorry, son." Dutch says, looking down at him before walking off. * '''xQc '''and '''Todd Howard '''encounter one another in the field. They both pause for a moment, unsure fo what to do before xQc transforms into El Goblino - lurching towards Todd. Todd, assuming Felix was a Wendigo from Fallout 76, runs for his life. Deaths: Master Chief, Etika, Cinnamon Square Alive: Dutch, Roger Clark, Putt-Putt, Rebel Friend, Ricardo, Keanu Reeves, Steve, Bald KSI, Woody, xQc, Diante, Phil Spencer, Jeff Kaplan, Gary Johnson, Jebaily, Obi-Wan, Avon, Todd Howard Dutch, Roger Clark, Rebel Friend and Keanu Reeves all have 1 Kill. Night 2/Day 3 * '''Obi-Wan '''sits on his knees for the evening and meditates, similar to his master Qui-Gon Jinn. '''Gary Johnson, utilizing his power of Diplomacy, joins Obi-Wan '''without harm - doing the meditation himself in an attempt to gain strength. * '''Steve '''receives a Diamond Axe from Mojang. * '''Phil Spencer '''heads to sleep for the night beside his campfire. '''Jebaily '''takes advantage of the opportunity, destroying Phil's supplies. He leaves behind a picture of a Jebaited emote as a calling card. * '''Keanu Reeves '''encounters '''Putt-Putt. '''The two have a standoff before deciding to truce with one another for the evening. "The God of Action and the God of War would cause too much destruction if they fought." Keanu says, as he walks off to find Obi-Wan, a bag of supplies slung over his shoulder. * '''xQc, missing his stream, cries himself to sleep after uttering "FeelsBadMan". * Diante '''tries to start a fire using snack wrappers, but it fails - forcing him to sleep without warmth. * "Hello!" '''Dutch '''introduces himself to '''Todd Howard, who has set up a C.A.M.P. for the evening. He explains that he needs medical supplies, after taking some grazes during the firefight with Etika. Todd hands Dutch a few Stimpaks before he heads on his way. Dutch decides to leave Todd alive for now, in appreciation for the supplies. * Ricardo '''receives a Grenade belt from an unknown sponsor, which he throws across his chest, buckling it. * '''Avon '''requests for supplies to start a fire from Clifford, which he receives - but soon learns that he doesn't know how to start a fire, and has to sleep without warmth. * '''Jeff Kaplan '''heads to sleep, taking off his Chief helmet and setting it beside his sleeping area. * '''Rebel Friend '''encounters '''Bald KSI, who is resting for the evening. Rebel Friend somberly walks up to Bald KSI to wake him up. Rebel Friend had grown more guilty over his kill from earlier, realizing that he was the God of Friendship - and that doing such a thing was against his agenda. He tries to symbolize with his hands to Bald KSI, wanting him to infect him with Cancer. Bald KSI doesn't quite understand, and Rebel Friend sadly walks off. * Woody '''sits in a bush, hidden from everyone else. He tends to the small injuries he attained while exploring, attempting to use spider webs and other small materials to repair himself. * Morning arises again for Day 3 in the arena! * '''Keanu Reeves '''and '''Jebaily '''encounter each other. Keanu's presence is intimidating for Jebaily, and Jebaily runs off, dodging Keanu's gunshots. * '''Diante '''receives a hatchet to aid him in battle from Aleppo Inc. * '''Phil Spencer '''leaves his camp to retrieve more supplies. He leaves the camp too long, however, and the camp is raided by '''Steve, Roger Clark, Putt-Putt, '''and '''Gary Johnson '''at separate times. Phil becomes frustrated with losing supplies yet again. * '''Bald KSI '''finds a river. He considers drowning himself, but instead settles down near the river and uses it as a source of water. * '''Todd Howard '''encounters '''Rebel Friend '''near his C.A.M.P. Todd chases Rebel Friend down, who runs off - wishing to change his ways, at least for now. * '''Avon '''runs into '''xQc, who goes into El Goblino mode again. He chases Avon, who runs off in fear. Just when Avon feels he's safe, he bumps into the backside of someone else - the figure flicks around, revealing himself to be Ricardo. '''Avon sprints off again, being chased by both Ricardo and xQc. Avon eventually comes to a forest clearing, and is unsure of which way to go. He hears DOTA by Basshunter and petrifying screams coming from the forest around him. '''Jeff Kaplan '''steps into the clearing, wearing Chief's helmet and wielding an Assault Rifle. He knocks Avon down to the ground using his wrestling skills before shooting him in the head. Ricardo and xQc watch the execution. All three Council members nod at each other before going their separate ways. * '''Woody '''encounters '''Obi-Wan, '''and Woody springs into action in an attempt to eliminate him. Woody attempts igniting Obi-Wan's lightsaber through it's holster, but Obi-Wan senses it in time to shake Woody off. Obi-Wan lifts Woody via the force, tossing him away into the distance. * '''Dutch '''sits under a tree with a book. He tries to catch some needed sleep after injecting himself with a Stimpak. Deaths: Avon Alive: Dutch, Roger Clark, Putt-Putt, Rebel Friend, Ricardo, Keanu Reeves, Steve, Bald KSI, Woody, xQc, Diante, Phil Spencer, Jeff Kaplan, Gary Johnson, Jebaily, Obi-Wan, Todd Howard Dutch, Roger Clark, Rebel Friend, Keanu Reeves, and Jeff Kaplan have 1 Kill. Night 3/Day 4 * Darkness falls once again on the arena. * '''Putt-Putt '''is awoken from his slumber by a PTSD-induced dream, via a flashback of the Vietnam War. He remembers seeing soldiers die through napalm and Vietcong spike traps. He shivers, and attempts to go back to sleep. * '''Gary Johnson '''and '''Ricardo '''bump into one another. Through their powers of Diplomacy and Beauty, they have a friendly conversation before parting ways. * '''Bald KSI '''feels the cancer coming over him. He slumps down beside a tree and draws his last breath, before shutting his eyes entirely. He drew too much on the Cancer for strength, and it overcame him in the end. * "You're a killer." '''Keanu '''says, coming face to face with '''Dutch. "I've done no such thing, friend." Dutch replies. "I'm just tryin' to do my best to survive. Our little Council? Our sanity? We will survive." After a staredown between the two, Keanu backs off. "If I see you again, I'm going to kill you. I know a killer when I see one." * xQc '''meets '''Jebaily '''in the forest. Recognizing each other, they rest together for the night - sleeping in shifts to keep guard. * '''Obi-Wan '''meets '''Diante '''at a campfire and questions him about his encounters so far. Obi-Wan puts a hand under his chin while Diante explains out what he's been through. Suddenly, Obi-Wan turns around and Force Pushes a figure in the darkness against a nearby tree. The figure has something fall off their head - a helmet - revealing the figure to be '''Jeff Kaplan. Jeff, enraged, cries out in anger and enlargens his muscles - growing three feet taller. He storms at Obi-Wan, unfazed by the Jedi's lightsaber attacks. He performs a pro-wrestling move, grabbing Obi-Wan by the waist and slamming him down on the ground - breaking Obi-Wan's neck in the process. Diante yells in reaction like a hypebeast before giving Jeff a protein bar as a reward. Jeff reverts back to normal and bites off a piece of the protein bar, picking up his helmet before moving on. * Steve '''stays awake all night. He couldn't find a proper area to hide out, so he dug a hole in the ground and buried himself in it. Not needing sleep, he stood in the hole all night, staring at the dirt. * '''Woody eventually dusts himself off and gets up after being tossed so far. He walks around to explore and finds Roger Clark sleeping. Carefully, Woody sneaks over and deals a death blow to Roger - snapping his neck. Woody takes a long sigh, feeling immediate guilt - but he was desperate to survive now. * Todd Howard '''has a brief nightmare - plagued by Fallout 76's review scores. In his nightmare, he dreams that Elder Scrolls VI released to a similar fate. * '''Phil Spencer '''receives another supply drop from Microsoft - this one containing a Grenade Launcher - with a belt of grenades to load it with. * '''Rebel Friend, suffering from guilt still - has made the trek all the way back to the Cornucopia. He sits on the Cornucopia, sadly looking at the ground for a few minutes before turning his blaster on himself, firing. * Morning arises once again in the arena. * Dutch '''begins fishing in the morning with an improvised fishing rod, thinking back to the good times he had with Arthur and Hosea. * '''xQc '''finds some firewood and starts a fire. '''Gary Johnson '''sees the smoke rise in the distance, but decides to move on. * '''Todd Howard '''discovers a cave in the arena and takes cover inside it. * '''Diante '''uses his powers as God of Snacks to refill the supply of snacks he has upon him, stashed inside his backpack. * '''Jebaily '''hears voices in the distance and crouches down to listen to them. '''Putt-Putt '''and '''Keanu Reeves '''were having a conversation once again. "There has to be a way. There's no reason for all of us to die here, God of War. Try to find the edges of the arena - maybe we can find a way out that way. Find me if you pick up on anything." Putt-Putt nodded enthusiastically. "Hot ziggity, I sure will, Mr. Reeves!" * '''Steve '''teams up with '''Jeff Kaplan. '''Jeff was enjoying going solo, but adding Steve as a hero to Overwatch would bring some much needed press to his game - and he believed hunting for other Council members with Steve would prove useful when it came to negotiations. * '''Phil Spencer '''tries adjusting his shirt to fit him better. All the physical labor didn't help make his shirt anymore breathable. Eventually, he gives up and decides to rewrite his yearly E3 opening speech once again on a notepad. * '''Woody '''is sitting down, trying to figure out what to do with himself now that he's killed a man. '''Ricardo, friendly as ever, picks Woody up and puts him on his shoulder, trying to cheer him up. Ricardo encourages Woody on, and the two go looking for Council members together. Deaths: Bald KSI, Obi-Wan, Roger Clark, Rebel Friend Alive: Dutch, Putt-Putt, Ricardo, Keanu Reeves, Steve, Woody, xQc, Diante, Phil Spencer, Jeff Kaplan, Gary Johnson, Jebaily, Todd Howard Jeff Kaplan has the most Kills with 2. Night 4/Day 5 * Night comes once again. * Jeff Kaplan '''could feel his breath getting tighter while traveling - he began shivering, and then fell to the ground, clutching his abdomen. After a few hours of attempting to push on, his vision became fuzzy all of a sudden - the air thickening around him. This was the end, he thought. Laying on his back upon the ground, he took off Chief's helmet and patted it before looking up at the sky and shutting his eyes. He had died of dysentery, without realizing he had contracted it. * '''Jebaily '''introduces himself to '''Putt-Putt, offering to aid in his search after overhearing the conversation. Putt-Putt, cheerful as ever, accepts - and asks him to tag along. They encounter Keanu Reeves '''once again, and the three sleep in shifts through the night together. * '''Todd Howard '''builds a new C.A.M.P. inside his cave, and constructs a Weapons Workbench. Through it, he builds a Pipe Pistol - along with a Hatchet with the limited supplies had access to. * '''Gary Johnson '''settles down for the night by a campfire, his suit torn and worn down. He closes his eyes and hums the anthem of New Mexico. * '''Ricardo '''finds a Council member to fight, '''Diante. Woody, having second thoughts, runs off away from the fight. Ricardo '''and '''Diante '''get into a fist fight, but Ricardo easily overpowers Diante, strangling him on the ground. Woody keeps sprinting into the woods until he meets '''Steve '''again. Steve offers his hand to him, and puts Woody on his shoulder while he goes about building a new camp. Woody feels safer now, recollecting that Steve never wanted to kill him when they met previously. * '''xQc '''receives a Grenade as a donation from an unknown sponsor. "Thanks for the donation dude, really appreciate it." He says, inspecting the weapon over. * '''Dutch '''arrives at '''Phil Spencer's '''campsite. The two sit near the fire, telling stories with one another. While Dutch originally intended to kill Phil at the right moment, Phil's God of Union powers allowed them to remain at peace through the night. * Morning arrives once again in the arena. * '''Woody '''is left alone at '''Steve's '''camp while Steve goes off hunting for food. Woody stays put, waiting for Steve to come back. '''Putt-Putt '''and '''Jebaily '''drive into the camp, inspecting it before moving on. '''Todd Howard '''finds the camp first, looting a few things before getting scared off by El Goblino '''xQc. '''Felix goes looting next before running off, with a bag full of loot. Woody runs off after seeing xQc leave, fearing the sight of El Goblino. * '''Dutch, in the morning, bids Phil Spencer '''a farewell. Dutch encounters Steve in the forest. Confused by Steve being a person made of blocks, Dutch moves on, a bit fearful. With Dutch gone, '''Ricardo '''finds Phil's camp and flicks a knife into his chest before walking on. Phil clutches his chest, dying only moments later - the blade piercing through his tight shirt and into his heart. * '''Keanu Reeves '''continues his quest to find a way out of the arena, checking the arena walls for any type of weakness in the foundation, or an exit of some sort. * '''Gary Johnson '''has gathered enough materials to begin constructing a shack. Being the God of Diplomacy, he models the shack after a tribal chief hut. Deaths: Jeff Kaplan, Diante, Phil Spencer Alive: Dutch, Putt-Putt, Ricardo, Keanu Reeves, Steve, Woody, xQc, Gary Johnson, Jebaily, Todd Howard Ricardo has the most kills out of any living participants, at 2 - but is tied with Jeff Kaplan, who is eliminated. Night 5/Day 6 * Night falls across the land. * '''Putt-Putt '''and '''Jebaily split up. Putt-Putt sets up a camp for the two, while Jebaily scouts around. Todd Howard '''and '''Jebaily '''encounter one another, however - and both draw pistols; Todd a Pipe Pistol, and Jebaily an M9. They do a standoff for a bit before firing at each other, killing one another at the same time. * '''Ricardo '''encounters '''Steve '''at a campfire and joins him for the evening. He remains wary despite Steve's hospitality, alarmed by how quiet Steve was. * '''Woody, bruised and damaged, fell asleep in an open field, waiting until the morning. * xQc '''and '''Dutch '''encounter one another at Felix's camp. Felix offers him Juice, which Dutch accepts as a friendly offering. The two warm up near the campfire. * '''Gary Johnson '''walked back to his camp too late in the night, and was unable to see exactly where he was going. He falls into an unknown pit and dies, the pit rigged with spikes. * Day arrives and the Cornucopia is refilled. This includes food, supplies, weapons and memories from their pasts. This is done to encourage more conflict between Council members, and is announced through the arena to catch their attention. * '''Ricardo, Dutch, xQc, Putt-Putt, '''and '''Keanu Reeves '''head towards the Cornucopia. '''Woody '''and '''Steve '''decide not to go to the Cornucopia. * '''Ricardo '''finds '''Dutch '''at the Cornucopia first. Dutch has photos from his old gang that he's looking through. Ricardo sees the opportunity and pulls out a grenade from his belt, tossing it at Dutch. Dutch looked down, feeling the grenade touch his foot, just a moment before it explodes - killing him instantly. Ricardo, an unknown to the internet, grabs what supplies he can along with an M16 before heading back off into the forest. * '''Putt-Putt '''arrives at the Cornucopia. He pauses and notices a photo album - filled with memorable photos from his days in World War II, Vietnam, Korea, and Afghanistan. He gets some PTSD from the sight, becoming unaware of his surroundings - and frozen in place while hearkening back. '''xQc '''emerges at the Cornucopia as El Goblino, swiping down a monstrous claw at Putt-Putt while transformed. Putt-Putt is cut in half - separating his engine from the rest of his chassis. While Putt-Putt isn't entirely dead, he can't move - and remains stuck there at the Cornucopia, only to helplessly watch as Felix loots what he can before leaving. * '''Keanu Reeves '''falls into a traphole, falling multiple building stories worth of distance to his death. * With his newly found supplies, '''xQc '''starts building a basic square-like shack, not putting much effort into it. * '''Ricardo '''climbs a tree once again to gain a vantage point, and to gather more fruit to use later. * '''Woody '''found the river that Bald KSI once found, and saw his body not far from there. He picks up Bald KSI's supplies and moves on. * '''Steve '''is trying to find a spot for a new camp, and heads over towards the Cornucopia - but accidentally steps on a landmine around one of the spawn pedestals, being killed by the explosion. Deaths: Todd Howard, Jebaily, Gary Johnson, Dutch, Putt-Putt, Keanu Reeves, Steve Alive: xQc, Woody, Ricardo Ricardo has the most Kills at 3. Night 6/Day 7 * Nights fall in the arena. * '''xQc '''and '''Woody '''sit around a campfire. Woody is small enough to hide from Felix, however, and Felix is unaware of Woody's presence. * '''Ricardo, covered in blood, does a battle cry - wanting more Council members to murder. * Morning comes once again. * Woody '''goes looking for Council members - desperate for some help to survive, although he's unaware of how many people are left. '''Ricardo '''does the same - although for a much different reason. * '''xQc '''forges a Spear out of wood he has collected, out of a need to defend himself. Being absent-minded, he forgot to collect weapons from the Cornucopia. Night 7 * '''Woody '''is walking across a frozen lake in the colder section of the arena, rubbing his arms together from the chill. Woody hears a cracking sound while he slowly walks across - before the ice he's on suddenly breaks, dropping him into the water. He gets stuck beneath the ice, unable to swim up due to the current and his small size. Woody closes his eyes, floating gracefully to the bottom of the lake - and never opening his eyes again. * '''Ricardo '''comes upon '''xQc, but not in the way he expected. xQc is holding his abdomen in pain, leaning against a tree. Ricardo's expression softens, and he looks Felix over, trying to figure out what happened. "I'm not feeling so good, dude." Felix is shivering violently, and seems to be dizzy by the way his head is swaying around haphazardly. Felix leans back and closes his eyes. Ricardo kneels down, putting a hand on Felix's shoulder. Felix grabs Ricardo's bandana, pulling him closer to whisper to him. "Tell the people running the simulation... to go agane." Ricardo, although confused, nods in response before stepping back to leave Felix in peace, dying from dysentery. Ricardo Milos wins! Final Stats: * Ricardo had the most kills, at 3. * The Top 3 are Ricardo, Woody, and xQc. * Preston Garvey and Elon Musk were eliminated earliest, so they will not be present in the next Simulation.